Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Life
by Okislayer
Summary: A devastatingly realistic portrayal of young love in a bitter magical world. A tale of friendship, loss, and redemption.


Harry, who felt worn out and drained from the wizard orgy in Dumbledore's office, decided he needed some time to himself and he thought the Room of Requirement would be the perfect place.

As he walked toward the room, he couldn't help thinking about all the boys in his classes at Hogwarts Academy and what he would like to do to them. One strong thought was about Draco Malfoy, although they hadn't always got on, he had lusted over him in secret for years.

Suddenly the exquisite door of the Room of Requirement came into being and opened itself for Harry. Upon entering, Harry's penis was immediately rock hard as Draco Malfoy was naked on the floor in the middle of the room with his tight pale buttocks up in the air, welcoming Harry to take a taste of his sweet man hole.

As he was rimming the young blonde, Draco suddenly twisted around with wand in hand and shouted 'Petrificus Totalus!'. Harry, shocked and unable to move, trembled as Draco closed in on him and whispered angrily 'Dumbledore's mine bitch!' and started to turn away, heading for the exit of the room.

Feeling foolish for being lured into his trap, Harry was angry as well as horny, as all he could do was helplessly watch Draco leave. Fortunately for Harry, just as Draco opened the door, Filch, followed by Mrs Norris, turned the corner, heading straight toward Draco.

He darted back in and tried to close the door, but Filch was too fast for him managed to place his foor in the doorway just before it closed. Filch had a big grin on his face at having stumbled onto this forbidden homosexual activity and daydreamed about how they would be punished. Taking the opportunity, Draco pulled out his wand and shouted 'Stupefy!, rendering Filch unconcious. Never being one to miss an opportunity for mischief, he pointed at Flich's trousers and whispered 'Diffindo' and the zipper instantly burst open, revealing a suprising bulge in his unwashed pants. He turned to Mrs Norris and smiled wickedly as he impishly muttered 'Imperio!'. The cat instantly froze, then slowly started walking towards her beloved owner. There was fear in her eyes as she was forced to sniff the grubby underwear and slide a paw inside the unconcious man's filthy undergarments. Draco was careful to ensure Mrs Norris kept her claws to herself through this distressing event and continued to force the poor, helpless feline to defile her master. Filch, as any man would be, was obviously though no fault of his own, immensly turned on by this somniphilic event and there were spots of precum visible in his pants that Draco thought was absolutely hilarious!

Whilst the sleep-cat-mind control rape continued, unbeknownst to Draco, Harry's Petrificus curse was wearing off. He slowly moved his hand to find his wand and pointed it at Draco and shouted 'Crucio!'. Draco writhed on the floor in pain, as Mrs Norris, finally free from torture, ran away and hid behind a chair at the opposite end of the room.

Draco looked up at Harry in fear and pain as he leaned in closer and whispered 'Av a bit of that you sick fuck!'. Not content that Draco had been punished enough, he leaned in to Draco and told him if he didnt do as he said, he would tell Dumbledore what he did to Filch, and as Draco knew, Filch used to be Dumbledore's bumchum and he'd fuck Draco up if he found out.

Harry pushed Draco to his knees and forced his mouth around his throbbing wizard cock and face fucked Draco until he was was gagging, but continued anyway.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus as well as other members of Dumbledore's Army. He had completely forgotten about today's meeting! Not wanting to seem like he had forgotten, he swiftly turned to them and announced 'I was just getting ready for the meeting, Draco was helping me perfect a new spell I've been working on. Come in and I'll show you how it works!'. So the members of the secret group filled the room, excited about learning a new spell. Harry turned back to Draco and after giving his magic cock a few more tugs screamed 'EXPECTO CUMPONUS!'. Draco flew across the room as a tidal wave of cum hit him in the face! The other members cheered and clapped as their old rival was knocked out by the force of Harry's man juice.

To the utter horror of Harry and the other members, Mrs Norris, startled by the sudden noise, flew out from the chair she was hiding behind and ran right into the path of the wave of love juice. Harry, quick on his feet, pointed his wand at the fightened feline and shouted 'Protego!', but it was too late, Mrs Norris was dead. In his sorrow, Harry wistfully thought back to what Dumbledore had once told him – 'Love is the most powerful magic in the world'. Harry had an idea. He tore off his robe and bent down to where the poor cat lay and used the softness of her fur to get himself horned up. The other members were horrified at first, but the knew that although sometimes unconventional in his means, Harry had never let them down, so they watched, curious and aroused. Harry slid his wizard stick slowly into the cold felines' near rigimortis induced tight hole and carefully moved in and out. The cat suddenly leapt up, letting out a very loud meow! The members of Dumbledore's Army fell around laughing as they let a sigh of relief at the revival of the cum drenched cat.

Eager to learn this amazing new spell, they split into pairs to try it out. Harry reminded them that it is hard work and requires the caster to think of the horniest thing they could think of, whilst being sucked off by their partners.

To everyone's suprise and enjoyment Neville was the first to explode onto Seamus' face, making the Irish wizard topple over backwards gasping for breath. Ron succeeded next, but not quite as powerful as Neville's had been, in fact, it was more of a dribble comparively, although, Harry mused, at least 10 times more powerful than a normal muggle boy like his cousin, Dudley, he had had the pleasure of finding out last summer.

Having satisfactorily mastered the new spell, Harry thought it would be a great idea to celebrate this feat with a drink of pumpkin juice. He called out 'Accio Goblet!' and zooming in from a hidden part of the room came a golden goblet he had never seen before, knowing how mysterious the Room of Requirements is, he thought it must have come from inside the room itself, and might possess magical properties. To test this theory out he put a small sample of the cum collected from the floor into it and waited for a short time. Disappointed nothing happened, he turned back to the class to finish the meeting. To Harrys suprise the goblet suddenly glowed brightly and starting spinning. Harry stepped back and gasped as all of the cum from around the room started whirring towards the goblet. Harry smiled as he realised the goblet_ was_ magical as he suspected and that it was in fact a fabled 'lick-it-up' goblet he had heard so much about.

He had also heard that if you gave the contents of the goblet to your biggest rival, he will be your willing sex slave for all of eternity. Seizing this once in a lifetime opportunity, he ran over to Draco and forced him to drink every drop of the magical cum while he was still unconcious. Harry couldn't wait to wake him up, but not until he was completely alone with Draco.

When the meeting had finished and everyone but Harry, Draco and Filch had gone, he turned to Filch, quietly said 'Reparo' as he pointed his wand at the broken trousers, whispered 'Obliviate' and helped him out the door, handing a traumatised Mrs Norris to him in the process. He turned back to Draco, who was still unconcious from the huge load he had taken earlier, and woke him up – 'aguamenti'. Draco sat up slowly and looked at Harry, who looked back, and asked 'How can I please you?' to which Harry replied 'Fuck me' and Draco flipped Harry over and thrust his cock into his tight anus with the lightning shaped scar.


End file.
